stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
509: Sprout
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed grow into an uncontrollable killer forest. His one true place is inside the pineapple water tower. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Lilo dropped his pod in a pail of water. Lilo and Stitch ended up catching him after he had grown enormous, deciding to put him in an old water tower that was slated for demolition. However, in the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, 509 did not sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction as it did on its episode. Appearance Sprout is a plant-like experiment with a thick green stem, leaf-like body, eight tentacle-like vines, a purple head shaped like a Venus flytrap, a large mouth with a lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, three leaves surrounding his head like a frill (one leaf is under his chin while the others are behind his head) and a single antenna on his head. Special Abilities Sprout can grow much faster than ordinary vegetation. He can also root into the ground and sprout a destructive forest of vicious duplicates. He has burrowing capabilities, and sends out tendrils that grow new heads and act like weeds but with replicas of Sprout's head. He looks like harmless plant one moment but suddenly rises up like savage beast and attacks. He can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Sprout has shown to be skilled in playing the drums. Weaknesses If the original Sprout's roots are separated from the forest and contained, the rest of the forest will die off. Sprout is also vulnerable to plant-trimming or weed-cutting machines, such as a tractor or lawn mower. Stitch! Sprout has made one appearance in the Stitch! anime and was mentioned in another. Though he did not officially appear in the second episode, his "offspring" did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h00m55s3.png|Sprout's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h29m53s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h31m40s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h33m44s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h01m57s106.png|Lilo feeding Sprout super-fertilizer Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h30m28s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-14h30m13s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h06m19s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h05m23s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h05m37s20.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h05m40s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h07m11s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h07m25s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h07m31s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h08m01s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h07m44s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h08m39s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h04m51s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h09m37s96.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h07m32s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h09m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h10m05s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h10m42s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h10m11s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m02s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m14s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m18s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m23s160.png|Sprout roars Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m28s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m44s110.png|Sprout attacking Mertle Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h11m54s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h12m12s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h12m33s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h12m51s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h13m14s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h13m44s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h13m52s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m15s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m28s225.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h22m35s14.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m07s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h14m41s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h14m48s136.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h14m27s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h15m24s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h15m40s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h15m49s1.png|Lilo tied by Sproutlings Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h16m39s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m39s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h37m11s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h19m04s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h19m10s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h19m32s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h22m03s148.png|Giant Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h22m28s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h22m40s11.png|Sprout gets roped Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h43m32s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h22m55s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h23m16s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h23m39s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h24m15s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h24m26s38.png|Sproutlings dying Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h03m38s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h02m48s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h57m47s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h03m16s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m49s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h34m24s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Sprout captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png|Sprout playing the drums ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-09h00m41s125.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m30s98.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-14-17.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-02-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-10.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-22.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-36.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-09-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-23.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-53.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-18-15.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-20-54.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-32.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-46.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-22-07.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-09.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-30.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-05.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-50.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-19.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-42.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-56.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-48.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-30-29.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-01.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-32-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-33-07.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-53-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-54-37.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-55-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-12.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-51.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-18.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-32.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-19.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-47.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-42.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-02-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-15-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-19-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-44.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-49.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-22-13.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-27-34.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-36.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-30-46.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-26.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-53.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-32-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-33-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-34-23.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-35-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-58.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-37-16.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-40-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-29.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-45-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-46-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-21.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-39.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-52-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-53-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-17.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-32.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-04-56.jpg panes73.jpg Sproutscreen.png EX509.jpg|Irregular color vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h38m52s66.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h39m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h42m09s254.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h42m55s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h43m08s71.png Trivia *Sprout is an obvious parody of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *Sprout's pod color is blue. *Sprout is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 509 Primary function: Sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction". *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, Sprout did not spawn into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. *In the English dub of Stitch!, Sprout has a son named Sproutling (aka Experiment 509-A). Category:Experiments Category:Males